The present invention relates to semiconductor devices, and more specifically, to the presence of a narrow-line bamboo microstructure and narrow-line polycrystalline microstructure integrated in the same metal layer.
Generally, semiconductor devices include a plurality of circuits which form an integrated circuit fabricated on a semiconductor substrate. A complex network of signal paths will normally be routed to connect the circuit elements distributed on the surface of the substrate. Efficient routing of these signals across the device requires formation of multilevel or multilayered schemes, such as, for example, single or dual damascene wiring structures. The wiring structure typically includes copper, Cu.